Salted Chocolates
by Death Gremory
Summary: World Class Super Idol Cute Nico-Nii wanted to relax with her lover, the ever Gorgeous Doctor Maki-chan on Valentine's Day and the place where they will have the long awaited vacation(date) is… On the Beach! (Sorry for the OC)


Summary: World Class Super Idol Cute Nico-Nii wanted to relax with her lover, the ever Gorgeous Doctor Maki-chan on Valentine's Day and the place where they will have the long awaited vacation(date) is… On the Beach!

Alternate Summary: Nico is too hot for the world. Jealous Maki is too cute. Maki wants to be the bodyguard of Nico actually. Salty.

Disclaimer: I don't own this two Magnetic Gays and the other Gays too... T_T The OC is of course mine though...

* * *

"Babe? Can you help me put up the beach umbrella?" A somewhat short young woman was struggling under the weight of a huge seashore sunshade; how she carried the said object is forever a mystery.

"Wait a second Honey, I need to put our food basket there." A tall lady on the other hand leisurely strolled to the short woman while carrying the things that they will eat at lunch time later.

These two figures that were on a vast sandy beach, a private coast that is owned by the Nishikino which is the family who runs and owns the best hospital chain in Japan.

Nishikino Maki. A gorgeous woman and talented pianist who won the Nobel Prize at the age of 21 due to her outstanding achievements in the field of Neurosurgery and the prodigy surgeon who owns the said hospital chain, hair dyed like the fiery red sun and amethyst gems for eyes to complement was the person who was carrying the basket.

Yazawa Nico. A lovable and cute icon who likes to make people smile, her career have broken past the limits of Japan and reached the International Level, raven painted to the point of absolute darkness for tresses and ruby like eyes that sparkles with great ambition and desire was the other individual who struggled with the sunshade.

Members of the famous school idol group μ's along with 7 other people that was so popular a few years back.

These two women was "shipped" together due to their constant bickering and unique chemistry that had captured millions of fans worldwide when the idol group was at its highest peak of fame but little did the fans know how true the _shipping tease_ became.

Only a selected few people knew about the romantic relationship between these super famous women, paparazzi and entertainment news media always following wherever they went and trying to scoop up delicious information to fuel the people and fans alike.

"Hurry up! It's too big for me to put up and position it alone!" The Super Idol hollered from her position when she saw her love casually walking in a classy manner like she had all the time in the world, fingers going numb and the pole beginning to slip from her limp hands.

"Geez… It's because you stopped growing in our college years that you are struggling now… That sudden growth spurt you had shocked everyone, especially _me_ Nico-chan."

Not thinking deeply about the outburst of her beloved, the Doctor still walked elegantly as she remembered her hectic days as a student in one of the big universities in Japan which was University of Tokyo along with Nico, and the other members of their group.

Nico suddenly started to grow a little at that time and had attained some feminine curves around her waist and hips but to her dismay, her bust size… didn't change. She still retained her cute looks which had caught the hearts of both men and women around the globe and is adored by her huge fan base but she still hoped that she got a little blessing, a woman have her own pride too.

The Super Idol became silent when she heard what the brilliant Doctor had said and let the umbrella fall from her tiny hands, head casted down while her body started trembling in intervals.

"Nico-chan? Are you okay?" Startled due to the sudden thump that came from the umbrella when it hit the sand, her lover's attitude and sudden shift of a mood, the scarlet haired Doctor hastily placed the basket down then took off her beach sandals to run to the side of the raven haired Idol.

She got no reply when she neared the girl causing Maki to worry if she had _stepped_ on one of the many _landmines_ of Nico.

Now she knew that _she did_ that exactly when the Idol turned around to not face her when she arrived near Nico, the Doctor sighed to herself and was forced to use one of her many tactics to please her easily angered lover. It was a method that she found out from their constant bickering with Nico back at their high school life and university days.

"Hey? Are you mad Nico-chan?" Maki kneeled in front of Nico on the sandy surface so that she can look at the owner of the ruby gems, the same gems that had always melted her heart _every_ day above her.

"If I hit a sore spot then I apologize, forgive me Nico-chan…" She took both of Nico's tiny hands and kissed the knuckles while looking upward with a regretful pout, doing this had _always_ won the beating heart of the Idol and she knew that she did it when she felt the hands that she gripped press her with more pressure.

"No fair..." Nico sniffed, "I was so thankful to the point that I prayed nearly too all the temples at Tokyo when it happened… Only for the spurt to last two months…" Taking her left hand gently from the intertwined hands of the Doctor and rubbing away stray tears away from the corner of her eyes, she complained softly to the one kneeling in front of her.

Maki smiled fondly while rubbing her left thumb on Nico's right knuckles as she let her let out the frustrations of what happened years ago.

"And why were you shocked Maki-chan?" The owner of the ruby gems eyes asked curiously as she bore her sights into the lilac pool below her as she cupped both cheeks of the Doctor with her now free hands.

"Ah… Um…" Maki, who was taken aback by the sudden reverse of the situation, awkwardly let her amethyst gems avoid the ruby gems above her. Feeling that she was corned into an embarrassing predicament that she didn't want to be in, the talented Doctor thought of a way to her the Idol forget this conversation.

"Never mind me and let's enjoy our long deserved vacation!" Suddenly sounding excited like their certain super energetic leader to get away for the questioning gaze of her honey. Hearing her babe's tone excited like that was weird and not a characteristic of the girl below her, Nico frowned since she knew that tone was only used for the arrival of Christmas and their _bedroom_ activities.

The Idol was about to ask what was wrong when the scarlet-haired woman hugged her waist, planting her lips on the Idol's belly button. Effectively breaking Nico's thoughts, Maki then lifted her to the air and started running to the salt water while giggling on the raven-haired tummy.

Due to the sudden touch from her babe on a sensitive part of her body, Nico let out a gasp and wrapped her arms on the scarlet's head as she was being carried.

Maki's speed gained momentum as she neared her target area, the crystal clear blue ocean that is in front of them. The sun shined a little brighter than the time went they went out but it was still tolerable and not putting the sunscreen cream yet was fine.

Sensing what the multi-talented Doctor had in store for the brilliant Idol, Nico squirmed under the hug in vain to break free.

"Ma-Maki-chan! St-" Before she had the time to finish what she was saying, Nico's back had splashed into the cold salted water with her babe on top of her.

"Geez… What were you thinking? Running dangerously while carrying me like that, we could have gotten hurt you know…" Still submerged in the sea water but low enough that her face was afloat, Nico's tone didn't even sound angry as she lifted her right hand to caress lovingly the cheek of the scarlet headed Doctor above her.

Apparently, the plan worked and Maki mentally fist pumped in her mind which was yet another uncharacteristic of the cool headed Doctor.

 _Ugh. I should stop watching Honoka's TV Variety Show at the hospital._ Maki thought to herself as she pressed her body tightly to the girl below her.

"It's because I didn't want my honey to sulk from the very start of our vacation besides, its 6 or maybe even 7 am in the morning and I wanted some revenge. You were waking me up when we only slept a few hours since our arrival with that _method_ … Is something…"

Blushing, the Doctor remembered what happened an hour ago when she woke up perspiring with her breathing ragged and saw her honey's head below her hips and so near her private area _doing stuff_ with it.

"It's because that this is our long awaited vacation and _date_ that I got so excited~ Silly~ And seeing you so vulnerable in your sleep after a while made me want to prank you~ Teehee~ 3" The Idol smiled goofy as she finished defending her actions.

"Geez…" The redhead rolled her eyes while still blushing, arms at both side of her honey's head as she lay atop of her.

"Why? You don't like it Maki-chan?" Nico fake pouted and Maki melted at the sight.

"Don't worry, I like it and also like all the pranks you do to me." Maki smiled genuinely and it was Nico's turn to melt.

Yeah. Not seeing each other for five months had taken its toll on the Idol and Doctor mental and emotional stability as they yearned for each other's warmth.

Nico got busy from the start of October and couldn't celebrate with the redhead for her favorite festival which was the Halloween. She spent her celebration with her oversea fans back at New York; it appears that when the group first went to America a few years ago to perform as the 'Love Live' reigning Champions for an American TV show, Nico had already gained some devotees there and when her fame as reached the westerners, they demanded to have one of her concerts there. Maki was not amused.

Of course she was thrilled that she is seeing her fans smiling when she sings and dance in front of them, it gave her warm feelings but not being able to see a loved one's smile is a whole different matter altogether.

On the other side of the world, Maki was invited to play in the Sydney Opera House in Australia when her melodious pieces gained recognition from musical people of different countries and couldn't have time to even chat with the Idol through Video Call, another thing to add to the list of unfortunate things that happened for the power couple is that also due to the fact that she left the hospital in Rin's care which resulted to a very chaotic situation on the upcoming three months for the Nishikino General Hospital.

Then when the Christmas season arrived, Nico's agency had arranged a Christmas and New Years Special Concerts for the Korean fans at Seoul much to the dismay of the couple.

Maki again celebrated her Christmas alone after she successfully had stabilized her main branch hospital's situation and watched her honey performing at South Korea through live streaming, a very special privilege she was given by Nico. Although Maki was surprised to find the raven-haired gift in their Christmas tree, apparently bought by Santa-san, she asked Nico(through the phone of course) and the well famed Idol replied that she made a deal with _Santa_ and made him deliver her present to Maki.

Although Nico will never… ever… make… a deal again with _Nozomi_.

And for the New Years Countdown, the Idol had a blast as she counted down the number to the New Year in the Korean language with a massive crowd of fans surrounding her at a big stadium, enjoying the fireworks display that was prepared only for her, Nico expressed so much happiness to the point that melted her Korean fans heart. The cheer that she received on that day is one of the few that she will by no means forget in her life.

Luckily, Maki was not alone on the occasion for she was constantly nagged by Nozomi and was forced to join the other members into celebrating the countdown, all the while with Rin's every minute asking of forgiveness when she was with them. Maki have to admit that she had so much fun although she didn't verbalize her gratitude to her long time friends for keeping her company.

They thought that they would be able to spend time together like the past years but last year was different. This forced them to take drastic measures to be with each other to the point where Nico said she will quit being an Idol, of course she was bluffing but she also had great acting skills that can fool nearly everyone except her Mama and the other members of Muse. Oh boy, she wished that she could let her babe see the paling faces of her superiors when she warned them to not add something to her already busy schedule.

Smiling smugly when she got the reply of the girl atop of her while staring mischievously, Nico kept on caressing Maki's cheek lovingly with her right thumb, waves after waves washing over her raven hair and the winds blowing softly at them.

"Heh, is my babe an M?"

"I guess that you can say that…" The pianist grinned and leaned down while wrapping her slender fingers around Nico's neck, she kissed her softly. Some seconds passed and Maki broke of the tender kiss, "You made me this way." She finished her sentence then pulled the soaked Idol from the water.

When Nico had stood up along with Maki, she saw the fallen sunshade. Noticing her honey's frown, the Doctor whipped her head back and sighed.

"Nico-chan, forget about-"

"Yuri." The Idol snapped her fingers and a figure appeared from the water beside her.

"Did you call, Madam?"

The person who appeared for the water was a slender blonde lady with emerald eyes and body clad in a bikini that showed her well trained figure. A Russian lady who is an acquaintance to Ayase Eli, another member of μ's, close friend of Nico and Maki.

Yuri Vladimir, former member of the Russian Special Forces, the Spetsnaz. She became the personal bodyguard of the still gaining fame Idol due to sudden complicated things when the pair visited Russia for Eli and Nozomi's grand opening of their Casino two years ago. That's when the power couple met the bodyguard and her falling in love with her employer, namely, Yazawa Nico.

"Yu-Yuri-san!?" When did you get here!?" Maki tensed and became cautious when her _love rival_ came into view beside her honey.

"We arrived a day before your arrival, Nishikino-sama. After the Valentines Special Concert of Madam that was held at the Tokyo Dome." The bodyguard replied in fluent Japanese that she has fully learnt miraculously in six months for the efforts of wanting to stay with the Idol, she then bowed at Maki after she finished explaining and then looked at her Master.

"Madam, I have found some journalists and paparazzi that had sneaked into the island with the help of the Nishikino Special Task Personnel. What should we do with them?"

"Throw them to the tor- I mean, kindly show them the reception rooms" Nico corrected herself, "then give them my already signed merchandise, take away their cameras and voice recorders."

Nico began to walk to the shore as she spoke the fates of the poor reporters while pulling Maki's hand to make her follow. Yuri was walking following behind them.

"Ah! Tell the staff to entertain those visitors." The redhead turned her head to look at the blonde while getting out of the seawater.

"Yeah, I plan to deal with them later tonight." Nico came to halt her steps in front of the fallen parasol and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Yuri, arrange this annoying beach umbrella and also the other stuff that I will be using with Maki-chan."

Nico spoke again and started to leisurely walk away from the area, pulling Maki along with her again.

"As you wish, Madam." Yuri obeyed and went to do the stuff that the person who has all her affections told her to do.

When Yuri was out of earshot, Maki quickly leaned near Nico's ear and whispered. "Is it okay to leave her alone and how the heck did you know that she was near us?"

Hearing the Doctor's voice made the Idol stop on her track, she faced on her track; she faced her babe and pinched the right cheek with her right hand.

"Ow! Wha-What are you doing?" The raven-haired girl's pinch was not that painful but a pinch is a pinch, it earned a frown from Maki and Nico sighed.

Closing her eyes, Nico spoke. "Do you think that I will get a bodyguard who can't take care of herself? I am not that _stupid_ , Maki-chan." The Idol then opened her eyes as she finished speaking and pouted.

"F-Fair point…" Maki tightened her grip when she replied.

"Besides, I completely have her under control and she won't attack me in bed or in the kitchen unlike a certain Doctor." The Idol smiled smugly as she eyed her babe.

"Wha-Geez! Nico-chan!" The redhead grumbled when she received a low blow and was going to leave for the Mansion that was on the other side of the road until the raven-haired Idol puller her hand to halt her steps, forcing Maki to look at her.

"Sorry Maki-chan, don't be grumpy~ I will answer seriously so don't pout~" Nico spoke in her Idol Persona, the same persona that her millions of fans had fallen for.

"Gross." The redhead instantly replied but made a face of horror as soon as she realized what came out from her mouth. "Ugh… Sorry Nico-chan… Old habits die hard…"

"Nah, its fine, don't worry about it too much~" Her honey replied again with her prided Idol Persona but Maki saw a tear that formed in a corner of Nico's right eye.

The Doctor automatically rubbed her thumb on the Idol's cheek. Sighing blissfully from the touch, Nico continued the conversation.

"Having Yuri as my bodyguard for two years, of course I know where she is and what she is doing. She is a great friend and guardian but she sometimes does extreme things and you know that too, right?"

They walked back to the seawater when Nico suddenly snapped her fingers _again_ and Yuri appeared once _again_.

"Madam?" The Russian bodyguard tilted her head as she asked what's wrong.

"Bring me my tube and float; I want to swim with Maki-chan. Can you go and get them for me?"

"As you wish." Yuri walked back to the coast to get the things that her employer wanted.

"See?"Nico smiled, "Now let's enjoy this date~ Nico-Nico-Nii~" Then proceeded to do her signature's catchphrase and pose. The pose that had _yet again,_ captured her now fans and the same catchphrase as the most trending word in the social media's last year.

The very same pose and catchphrase that Maki in her high school years had said to be _disturbing,_ but in reality _loved it_.

"Right… Let's enjoy our time together then." The Doctor replied while trying to hide her excited pitch and took the float from Yuri's hands when she neared them.

"Thanks Yuri-san, I will take it from her." The Doctor replied in her trademark uninterested tone of voice to show that she is still wary of the bodyguard.

"You are welcome Nishikino-sama, have fun, you too Madam." The Russian replied in an even tone.

"Lighten up, Maki-chan~ Yuri is in her work attitude so don't worry, but I can't say about her time off though~" Nico spoke in a teasing manner making the other two stoic women flustered.

"Ni-Nico-chan!?" Maki looked at her honey, gaping.

"Ma-Madam!? Wha-what are you saying?" Yuri spoke that sentence with a tint of a Russian accent that made it sound weird while blushing wildly.

"Hahaha~ You should relax and take time off being my shadow Yuri but don't enter your fangirl mode though~" The raven-haired icon playfully added fuel to the already burning fire known as their blushes.

"Hmph!" Maki crossed her arms and that caused the toys to fall from her hands while emitting a dark aura as she turned her body away from them.

"Ma-Madam… I think that it's of joking around…" The former Elite Soldier began sweating cold droplets when she was faced with Maki Nishikino's silent treatment.

Sensing that her joke went too far for her guardian's liking and _safety_ , the Idol thought that it's time to calm her pianist down.

"Aw~ Okay~" Nico twirled around and took Maki's hands as she stood in front of the still angry Doctor.

"Maki-chan, don't be mad, I was just teasing you and didn't meant any harm." She spoke in a mature voice that completely and instantly made Maki not angry anymore. Heh, Charms of a Mature Nico.

 _Oh, Nishikino-sama is so whipped. Right, me too._ Yuri thought as she stood in awe as how easily Nico appeased the Doctor.

Maki opened her eyes then bent down to pick up the fallen items with a pout. "You are unfair…"

"I know, I know." Nico giggled as she found her honey's reaction to be cute then proceeded to grab the Doctor's arm.

"Yuri, you know what? As your boss, I order you to relax and as your friend, to enjoy your time too. Okay?" Nico wanted her guardian to rest since she knew how hard the Russian worked for her safety and even act as a maid for the Idol sometimes. The raven-haired girl grew close with the blonde and so did Maki, she reminded them of Eli at times.

"Harasho, I will do that then _Nico_." A satisfied tone of voice unlike the others had escape from the mouth of the Russian young woman.

The scarlet-haired girl's sense of danger went 'on and off' making her possessive side come out, she placed her arms around the shorter girl and scowled at the blonde appearing as a panther holding its trophy.

"Relax _Maki_ , I am not planning on taking Nico away from you." The blonde's lips curved into a bright smile, "Yeah, I do love her," making the girl in Maki's arms to smile sadly with a slight pink hue on her face while gripping the redhead's arm with more force, "but seeing you with her is more than enough for me."

Hearing that made all the tension in the Doctor's body leave, the scowl left and was replaced with a warm smile. Thinking that she went too far, Maki beckoned the blonde girl to come over them with her right hand and Nico looked at her babe with curiosity.

The blonde did as told and when she stood in front of the couple, Maki hugged her making the short girl to be in the middle of an embrace between two hot ladies that love her, flustering her in the process.

The Idol and her bodyguard were surprised with the gesture that the Doctor did until they relaxed and heard a "Sorry…" a few seconds later.

Yuri broke off the group hug and patted the couple's heads while smiling warmly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Maki." The blonde continued to smile, "Now enjoy your _honeymoon_ , you deserve it~" then teased as she ran away from the duo to the one of the many recreational facilities that the island have.

""Wha!?""

They were shocked, Yuri was the type to never joke but it's seems that she is going to relax as Nico instructed her to do so.

"Have Fun!" They heard one last shout as the blonde's figure disappeared from the shore.

"Geez, she is a handful…" Nico sighed and twirled around to face the redhead, "Now what are we going to do first, babe?" then kissed her on the cheek.

"Yuri-san is really a good friend… Hmm, let's start with swimming in the water first?" Maki still looked at the direction where Yuri went when she felt the smooch then looked at Nico as she finished.

"Sure, let's do that!" The Idol beamed as she hugged the taller girl, snuggling her face below the head, "Happy Valentine's Day, Maki-chan." and kissed the sensitive skin of the Doctor's neck.

"Ahh! Geez…" This caused the pianist to let out a gasp, "Happy Valentines, Nico-chan. Let's enjoy the day." But nonetheless, she grinned and kissed the girl who was hugging her. She then grabbed the Idol's hand and the Doctor pulled her to the seawater while the light from the sun shined brightly from above.

 _I wonder when will be the best time to give her… the chocolate… that I made…_

They both thought that at the same time.

* * *

Author Notes: This was rushed to be honest and also my first time writing a fanfic. Started writing on January 26 and just finished it today(That's how long of a time it takes me to finish just a chapter...RIP). I am actually having a fever and a flu as I am typing this till the end and Yuri is an Original Character that came to life from me getting sidetracked a few days ago with the Spetsnaz researching and being impressed by Vladimir Putin, The Russian President… Blame all the Putin and Eli images… Oh!Happy Valentines Day everyone and thank you for reading this shitty story that I wrote for my two Magnetic Gays that I love so much. This isn't the ending that I wanted, might write a continuation and maybe post it next week or the week after it... Depends if I am not getting distracted... And if you want to see how they look in their swimsuits then check my Tumblr if you want...

DG listening to "Mogyutto -love- de Sekkin Chuu!" by µ's when finishing this AN and will listen to the song all day for Valentines Day Spirit.

PS: Having my birthday after two days from Valentines Day feels weird every time it comes.

Till Next Time~

*DG Disappears*


End file.
